A Day In Frey's Life
by CherryAngel991
Summary: This is a oneshot about Frey's life. An exhausting day when she's too busy to eat, having trouble with her love life, and still has tojuggle friendships, and saving her first friend. But she knows she can't complain. And all it takes is one little sweet moment to make her happy about that fact.


**I wrote this to get rid of all my frustrations in the game. This an actual day in the game, with a little something "extra"**

Frey woke up to the sound of Vishnal's voice. She smiled up at him, getting out of bed.

"Good morning, Vishnal," She said, pulling an outfit out of her closet.

"You were working hard yesterday, Princess," He said, smiling at her. She laughed a bit.

"I wouldn't call it working hard. I'm sure there are many people in Selphia who work harder than me." Vishnal turned away as she changed outfits.

"But, Princess…" She patted his shoulder as she was about to walk out of the room.

"Have a good day, Vishnal." She waved as she left the room and he sighed.

"Have a good day, Princess…" Frey walked outside and greeted Margaret, who was still slightly shocked about what Frey had done a few weeks before.

Frey had _complained._ About _Dylas!_ She supposed it was understandable. Frey was head over heels in love with him. They had been together for almost two years, gone on way too many dates to count, and Frey gave him a present at least once a week. But lately, he had been rejecting her offers to go on dates. Margaret thought that Frey wanted to marry Dylas, but they seemed to be growing apart. And now it seemed that she had a relationship with Vishnal, her butler. Margaret had no idea if it was to make Dylas jealous or something else, but she knew it wasn't going to help her first relationship…

After telling Dylas good morning, Frey came across Vishnal again.

"Hello, Vishnal," She said, smiling.

"Hello, Princess. Would you mind if I joined you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not at all!" She smiled brightly at him, then began walking. Vishnal hurried to follow.

"I hope you don't mind. I have some errands to run," Frey said, heading towards the store.

"Not at all, Princess. I just enjoy spending time with you." Vishnal blushed, along with Frey.

"O-oh… Well… Thank you…" She smiled as she walked into the store. She bought many seeds and ingredients from Granny Blossom, then went to the airship and set course for one of her farms.

"Where are we going, Princess?" He asked.

"Oh, just one of my farms. I'm afraid I've been neglecting them." She laughed a bit, and Vishnal smiled.

"Can I help?" He asked, as she began clearing the field of rocks and branches. She shook her head.

"I wonder… Do you think there will still be time to buy more things from the store later? I didn't have enough room in my bag earlier to get the rice I wanted." Vishnal frowned.

"I'm not sure," He said. Frey sighed.

"Well, either way, I need to work at my store again tomorrow, or maybe later on tonight…" She began planting some seeds while Vishnal put some weeds in the fertilizer bin. As they finished up, they went back to the airship.

"Where to next, Princess?" He asked. She sighed heavily, before turning to him with a smile.

"I just have to put some things away. I'm sorry for dragging you everywhere, Vishnal." He shook his head.

"I don't mind at all Princess. But you really shouldn't work this hard all day long. You haven't even eaten yet and the day is almost over!" He exclaimed. She blinked in surprise.

"Oh, yes, that's right. It's fine though. I usually don't eat. I always forget." Vishnal frowned.

"But what about all those meals you make?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Most of them I give to my monster friends. And I also give some away as presents." He sighed.

"You have to eat, Princess!" He said as they landed back in Selphia. She shrugged.

"It's fine, Vishnal. Please don't worry!" She hugged him and he stiffened before returning the hug.

"A-alright…" She smiled and walked into her room in the castle. She put away all her ingredients in the fridge, and walked over to the store, only to find that it was closed. She spotted Dylas, and turned back to Vishnal.

"Maybe it's time we split up," She said. He nodded, glancing over at Dylas with a frown.

"Don't forget to eat, Princess. And don't hesitate to ask if you need me." She nodded, waving goodbye to Vishnal. She was about to go to Dylas when she was stopped by Margaret.

"Frey! I was just looking for you!" She smiled.

"Really?" She nodded.

"I'm having a pajama party tomorrow night. Would you like to come?" Margaret asked.

"Of course!" She said.

"Really? Great! Come to my house tomorrow night at nineteen hundred hours. Oh, and bring your pajamas. It really helps to get the feel of a pajama party." Frey smiled.

"Go it!" She smiled and walked away.

"Hello, Dylas!" Dylas smiled at her, before frowning at the sight of Doug.

"That bastard…" He mumbled. She laughed.

"Did something happen with you and Doug again?" She asked. He sighed.

"We just don't get along, always ending up at odds with each other." Frey smiled.

"So in other words… The horse and the rider don't get along?" She giggled.

"You're trying to piss me off, aren't you?" She laughed and hugged him.

"I love you, Dylas…" She whispered. He smiled.

"Me, too…" He said, then blushed, and Frey smiled, waiting for his embarrassment to kick in.

"Wait, what the heck are you making me say?!" Frey giggled.

"I'll see you later, Dylas!" He covered his mouth and averted his gaze, still blushing. Vishnal, who had heard everything, frowned and walked away.

She went to Dragon lake and decided to go fishing so she could make something for Dylas. And Frey thought it would be good to catch some fish to make for Leon as well. And maybe go to the man selling fish to get some shrimp for a tempura bowl for Doug. And maybe she would make a cake for Kiel as well. And she couldn't forget a curry dish for Vishnal… And while she was at it, a turnip dish for Arthur. And she should get some fruit for Margaret as a present for inviting her to the party.

Frey sighed. She was getting carried away again. But she knew it would make everyone happy. And she loved seeing the other people in town smile.

After the catching the fish, she wrote about the day in her diary and decided to sleep early. She had a lot to do the next day. It seemed like she had a lot to do everyday. And she still had to save Venti, but wasn't strong enough. It seemed like it was one thing after another in her life…

But she couldn't complain. Even though she lost her memory. Even though she wanted to marry someone who she didn't think wanted to marry her. Even though she made so many meals but never had time to eat. Even though she had lost her best friend. Even though she smiled when she felt miserable. She couldn't complain. Because she was grateful for what she had. She was a princess! How could she complain? She had no right to…

"Frey? What are you doing, walking around late at night?" She blinked in surprise. She didn't even realize she had been walking around!

"Dylas…" She whispered, throwing her arms around him, tears in her eyes.

"What…? Hey, what's wrong?" She shook her head.

"It's nothing…" She mumbled.

"Frey, I can tell when something's wrong. I… love you…" She blushed, pulling away from him.

"Now, tell me what's wrong." She smiled brightly at him.

"There's nothing wrong anymore! You made me feel better already!" He blushed a bit, looking down at her.

"But I didn't do anything…"

"Yeah, you did, Dylas." She smiled and hugged him again, walking back to the castle.

"I love you!" She said, before entering her room.

Yeah. She had absolutely nothing to complain about.


End file.
